


Did I?

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [13]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Lace Panties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: For the prompt: Kingsman drabble where Harry does lose his eye and Merlin makes him a new bionic eye and Eggsy immediately is like "So can you tell me what underwear I'm wearing?"





	

Merlin and Eggsy are waiting for him when he steps out of the medical suite. The final adjustments have been made to his new eye, and he’s been given the all clear to stop wearing the eyepatch. For the first time since Kentucky, Harry feels like himself again.

Merlin approaches first and rests his hand on Harry’s elbow. His eyes glimmer with happiness, and Harry knows he’s in for a very thorough snogging once they are back in the privacy of Harry’s office. Eggsy grins enthusiastically from the other side of the hall. “Looking good, Haz. So, can you tell me what underwear I’m wearing?”

With only a moment to scan his eyes across Eggsy’s body, Harry lets a smirk play across his lips. “You have on the lovely burgundy panties with the cream lace detailing. I’ll very much enjoy taking those off you at home this evening.”

Eggsy face twists up, first in confusion, then in embarrassment. He flushes down the back of his neck and tugs at the hem of his suit coat. “Well, uh..I guess you’re all set. I’d best get back to…Roxy’s office. Yeah, she needed to chat. See you at home, Harry. Congrats.”

As Eggsy strides quickly away, Merlin turns to Harry with his eyebrows quirked. “You spent the night here in medical, I watched the feeds this morning. And I didn’t give you x-ray vision, Harry.”

Harry winks and the starts towards his office, leaving Merlin frantically typing on his clipboard.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com/). I'm always open for 100 word drabble and ficlet prompts.


End file.
